russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Hey it's Fans Day!' launches the new segment 'Team Secarats'
January 16, 2016 The Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show of IBC-13, Hey it's Fans Day! now with more bigger and brighter, new look, more lighter approach and more refreshing in a feel-good habit towards of youth and young adult demographics, in collaboration with the much-awaited talent provider and production unit of the sequestered network Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) entered into the much-awaited segment Team Secarats premiering this January 17 at 11:30am live at the Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. Cherryz, Justin, Hiro, Keith, Via, Michael, Carleen, Sarah, Aaron, Kiko, Erika, Renz, Patrisha, Aries, Miguel, Denise. Stephanie and Harold Prior to Secarats under IBC-13 recently in October 23 last year, PTV-4 together with Secarats airing the musical variety show for teen and kids, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) from April 19 to August 2, 2014 due to instincts of low financing. But instead we transfer airing on this station, to sign a 5-year contract to Secarats. Under the leadership of STMS founder and head Francisco Abuan, Jr., their new investment will result in some revenue for both IBC-13 and Secarats. Team Secarats, the much-awaited segment of Hey it's Fans Day! heralding the partnership of IBC and Secarats further establishing as a major player in the entertainment industry this year, as the group of talented young artists and premier artist of STMS who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting. Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of the youth-oriented comedy program, TSAS Eh Di Wow! on PTV-4. A true and genuine example and role model for the youth. Featuring the artists of Secarats, now part of Hey it's Fans Day!, led by 'The Mall Princess' and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza (who discovered in Hey it's Fans Day! in August 16, 2015), Justin Ward, newly-added Secarats actor Francis Magundayao, Hiro Volante, 'The Runaway Princess' Keith Cruz, Michael Tañeca, 'The Wonder Child' Carleen Sky Aclan, 'The Singing Sweetheart' Sarah Ortega, 'The Pop Classical Prince' Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, 'The Rock Princess' Erika Mae Salas, 'The Pop Ballad Prince' Renz Aytona, 'The Pop Heiress' Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas. Stephanie Bangcot, The Powerful Diva' Via Saroca and 'The Boy Next Door' Harold Rementilla as they join the the feel-good concert party habit on Philippine TV. Team Secarats now join the ranks of other hit Hey it's Fans Day! segments namely: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars featuring the Viva singing champions from the finalists of Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug, Danze Revolution featuring the dance prince Rodjun Cruz and recently Coleen Garcia, Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic featuring the selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats, Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw featuring the country's young dance artists Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Makisig Morales, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson and Piero Vergara; Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring musical tandem of the pop heartthrob James Reid and the R&B-pop heartthrob Young JV with our local artists; and Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. ''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (OBB before opening number) Studio audience: :Hey it's Fans Day! James: :Magandang tanghali :Tayo'y mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :A salo-salo party, partytime! Young JV: :Enjoy the music singing :Enjoy your feel-good dancing :Enjoy na paborito mong tanghali na! Janella :Feel your Sunday :Feel-good party :Come on sing and dance :Let's do the party harty (James and Young JV: Hey it's Fans Day!) :Kasama at enjoy ka na! :Sama-sama tayo'y :Sunday partytime! James, Young JV and Janella :Hey it's Fans Day! :Sabay-sabay na Sunday. :Enijoy your Sunday :Sayaw at kanta pa rin :Hey it's Fans Day! :That's entertainment :Sunday feel-good party noontime habit :Hey it's Fans Day! Young JV (rap) :Let's go :We sing we dance of party :Enjoy your Sunday noontime :Paboritong feel-good habit :Sabay-sabay! (Hey it's Fans Day!) :Masaya na feel the party :Talagang na lunchtime party! :Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao :mag-Hey it's Fans Day! James, Young JV and Janella :Hey it's Fans Day! :Sabay-sabay na Sunday. :Enijoy your Sunday :Sayaw at kanta pa rin :Hey it's Fans Day! :That's entertainment :Sunday feel-good party noontime habit :Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! :Sabay-sabay na Sunday. :Enijoy your Sunday :Sayaw at kanta pa rin :Hey it's Fans Day! :That's entertainment :Sunday feel-good party noontime habit :Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! (title card/logo) :Opening (studio audience) :(Voiced by: Terence Khan): Live from the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City. This is your Sunday noontime feel-good party habit, Hey it's Fans Day!